


show and tell me

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Camboy!Matteo, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Viewer!David, camboy au, thank you noah asdkn, this is honestly FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: David doesn’t do this often. Usually if he’s going to get off he’ll do it in the dark scrolling through social media, not really caring what’s happening. But for some reason tonight he just needs something different, he ends up hunting for some visual stimulation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shhhhyoursister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/gifts).

> Noah is a bad influence on me lmao I wasn’t actually going to write a camboy au until talking to him and,, yup this is a thing
> 
> posted by request i guess,,, sorry this kinda just ends.

David doesn’t do this often. Usually if he’s going to get off he’ll do it in the dark scrolling through social media, not really caring what’s happening. But for some reason tonight he just needs something different, he ends up hunting for some visual stimulation. He ends up scrolling through some random porn site but having no luck finding anything that catches his interest. He’s about to click away and give up on his hunt when he sees an ad at the bottom of his screen. It’s advertising a cam site, which is something David’s thought about before, he knows he tends to lean towards solo play when he’s watching porn and he knows cams are generally in that category.

He clicks on the link and it opens up to a site showing previews of all the current lives with usernames and titles. He scrolls through a couple before getting stuck on one. The preview is a guy sitting back against a pile of pillows with his knees bent and a hand dipping down into his boxers. David’s not sure what it is about this particular preview, but he wants to see what this boy is doing. The title is “Come tell me what to do for you? - StarryHollow” and that really piques David’s interest. This boy taking is suggestions?  _ Wow, that sounds hot. _ He clicks on the video and the site asks him to make an account so he does it quickly, using his back up email account. When it finally lets him through it takes a minute for the video to load, the comments showing up before the picture.

_ Cripixia: baby look at you today, getting right into it _

_ Perishint: oh hello ;) _

_ Anonymous: any plans for today's show? _

“Haha, hi guys,” a voice says as the video loads and David can finally see. There’s the same boy as the preview, leaning against his pillows in red boxers, running his hands down his chest and dipping his fingers into his underwear. 

Radiantfool: wanna see you ride your fingers today babe

“Oh Radiantfool, we’re just getting started, maybe in a little bit.” The boy says again. He lets his hand go all the way down into his boxers and he gasps loudly when he touches himself. David’s instantly entrapped by his noises – he sounds gorgeous through David’s headphones. 

Eluminatedstud: you sound so nice today, speak up for your audience maybe?

“Okay so you guys want me to finger myself and be loud? Lucky for you my roommates are out today so I can be as loud as you guys need.” The guy takes his hand out of his boxers and hooks his thumbs in the waistband, “Do you want me to take these off now?” 

Perishint: ugh finally, yes please can’t wait to see you again

“Okay okay calm down Perishint, I’m getting there.” The boy giggles, he then flips over so he’s laying on his stomach and pushes his hips up in the air before slowly pushing his boxers down his legs. David feels like this boy’s showing himself off just for him, shoving his hips in the air and showing off his pretty, tight hole. “Oh damn guys, I left my lube in the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

The boy gets up and the camera catches a flash of his dick and David is so ready to see him get off now, his whole body a bit too hot. By the time the boy is back David’s got his pants pushed down to his knees and his full attention on the stream. The boy lays back against his pillows and pours lube over his fingers. He’s quick in getting to the point now, dipping his hand between his legs and rubbing over his hole. He whines when he slips his first finger in and David’s brain short circuits for a minute and when he zones back in, the boy has two fingers working inside of him.

He’s all high whines and slow movements with his hips and David is so into it. He lets his own hand slip down between his legs and match the movements he sees on screen. The boy’s sounds build up more and more. David feels like he’s close just from watching and matching the boy, like he could get off just like this. But then the boy stops and pulls his fingers out. David pauses, not sure if he should keep going without the boy but decides to. He’s here to jack off anyways. 

“Sorry,” The boy is panting, trying to catch his breath, “I don’t want to come yet, you regulars all know how quick fingers can get me off.” He laughs and David is a little shocked. _ He does this often, oh god _ . David watches him start playing with his neglected dick, tugging slowly. He runs his thumb over the tip and gasps loudly. David mimics him and slips his fingers out to rub at himself and match his pace. The boy speeds up for a minute before stopping entirely and leaning back against the pillows. David doesn’t stop, he’s too close to now, needs to finish while watching this boy make himself feel good. 

The boy reaches back down to get his fingers inside him and talks while slipping them in, “I saw someone asking for me to be louder? Sorry I didn’t catch your user baby but let’s see what we can do.” Matteo teases, shoving his fingers deep inside himself and rocking down on them. It’s obvious when he finds his prostate because he freezes and moves his hand differently before moaning loudly and shaking. He rides that for a few seconds before he shouts out,  _ “Oh shit guys I’m gonna come shit shit”  _

David’s riding that edge with him, waiting to see him go first apparently because as soon as he sees the first bit of come shooting out of him, he’s going too. David’s whole body shakes and his laptop nearly falls out of his lap but he catches it with one hand and keeps his eyes open to watch. The guy is pushing his hips up into nothing and hard back against his hand. David’s actually impressed he came just from having his fingers inside him. David can’t believe that he’s watching this guy get himself off and got off to it. He drags his hand back up his body and rests it on his stomach, watching the boy do something similar and sit to catch his breath. 

When the boy has his breathing under control he reaches over and grabs some tissues to wipe up the mess on his stomach before sitting up. “Thank you for helping me out today, just wanted to remind you that I have private sessions available, private message me to organise them if you’re interested.” He waves at the camera, then the live stops. His last comment sticks in David’s mind. He stays, just watching the now blank screen for a few minutes before he makes his mind up properly. Without really knowing what he’s doing he clicks on the boy’s username and is lead to a page where there’s a box for private messages. He opens up a chat and starts a message to him. 

**Artsyjock69**

hey, I’m kind of new to this but I 

wanted to message you and ask about 

those private shows you mentioned? 

I don’t really know how it works but if you 

could help me out that’d be great :)

**StarryHollow**

_ Hi! How it works is we’ll figure out how  _

_ long you want to pay for and then I’ll figure out _

_ a cost and a time I’m available. After that I’ll  _

_ ask you to transfer $10 as a deposit so if you  _

_ change your mind I’m still getting some money  _

_ and you aren’t losing too much.  _

_ Once I’ve got your deposit then I’ll send  _

_ you my skype username and I’ll call you at  _

_ our agreed upon time :) x  _

**Artsyjock69**

Oh that sounds so much less 

complicated than I thought. 

Do you have suggestions for how long 

private shows should be? Like what is 

most comfortable for you?

**StarryHollow**

_ You might be the first person to ask that haha _

_ I’d suggest maybe twenty minutes? I usually can’t  _

_ go longer than that but sometimes I’ll stay to chat  _

_ for a bit after just for fun _

**Artsyjock69**

Okay. Cool. Would I be able to book 

a twenty minute thing then?

**StarryHollow**

_ Yeah that sounds all good! Would next monday at  _

_ 16 be a good time for you? That’s my usual private  _

_ show time but I can try to make time somewhere else. _

**Artsyjock69**

That actually sounds perfect time wise

  
  


**StarryHollow**

_ Okay brilliant. Usually what I charge for  _

_ twenty minutes is $50 flat and if we run a  _

_ couple minutes over I don’t stress too much  _

_ about it. _

They work out payment details together, David transferring the $10 right then so he remembers and put it in his calendar. It feels weird putting something like this in his calendar but if he’s paying for it he wants to remember. After that he downloads skype to his laptop and sets up an account under the same user. StarryHollow had sent him his skype user before leaving so David searches it up and adds him. He gets a notification about an hour later; 

**“** ** _MrLuigi420 has added you back.”_ **

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't also gonna post a pt 2 but i'm posting this i guess asdlkjn it's really not finished but i'm posting it anyways askljdn

Matteo has a routine when it comes to private shows despite only starting them a month ago. It helps him try keep unattached and remind himself that it’s work and he’s working for the money. He will usually start by saying hi and running through some ground rules and mentions that he will end the call if the viewer breaks any of these rules. He’s had to a handful of times and it usually results in losing a viewer but he needs to hold himself to his rules. 

Getting ready for today’s private show he has a quick shower and rearranges his pillows so he can lean back into them when he ends up needing to. He also grabs lube and a toy just in case he gets asked to use it. He likes to start private shows with a shirt on, he’s not really sure why he does it, maybe it sort of makes it feel more personal. He sets up his laptop on the stand he has to go over his bed and loads up skype. Today’s viewer is still at the top because he hasn’t managed to book anyone else for this week. That’s fine though, maybe he can do some last minute ones. 

**MrLuigi420**

Hey, just messaging to remind you we have a show

booked in ten minutes and to make sure you’re online. 

I also have to go over my rules before I call. 

They’re all mostly about boundaries I need 

to set and what things I won’t do for you.

My most important rule for you is that you can’t 

ask to see my face. If you do I will end the call 

and won’t be willing to schedule any more sessions 

with you. Other than that I won’t play into daddy kink 

or watersports stuff as well as things that just aren’t 

sanitary. If you ask for any of these things repetitively 

then I will also end the call.

If you wish to show yourself as well please do let me

know before we start or before you do it just so I can 

be prepared.

**Arstyjock69 **

_ Hi, I’m here and won’t miss it. Also yeah,  _

_ those rules are all really reasonable shouldn’t be an issue.  _

Matteo chuckles softly to himself. This guy sounds nervous and it’s kind of refreshing for once. His usual private shows usually mean an over eager person who barely acknowledges his boundaries.

  
  


**MrLuigi420**

That’s all good, if you’re ready now I’m gonna call :)

**Artsyjock69**

_ Yeah sounds good _

Matteo doesn’t wait for any more messages and starts up a voice call, he likes to give the viewer the option of showing themselves but not starting the call with it. This viewer answers and mutes themself. Matteo’s quick to turn his camera on and lean back to where he can see the screen and still make sure he’s out of frame. t

“Hi baby, before we get started to you want to tell me your name?” Matteo asks. Usually he can tell when people choose a fake name, he understands that he doesn’t usually tell anyone his name, but this guy replies so quickly it’s a little obvious he didn’t think about using a fake. 

**Artsyjock69**

_ Oh, I’m David. _

An image of a forty year old man flashes through Matteo’s mind and he feels off for half a second before he shakes it. He can’t really judge people on what they’re into when he gets off on showing people what he’s doing. “Hi David, is there anything in particular you want to see today? Anything you like?” 

**Artsyjock69**

_ How about you start off and we see where this goes?  _

_ _

_ I think I just want to see you enjoy yourself and maybe _

_ talk you through it a little bit? _

“Okay, we can do that. I’ll keep our messages open if you wanna speak up at any point.” Matteo feels a little ridiculous going through this awkward part of privates. He hates how formal he sounds but he can’t really help it until he starts to get into it more. Maybe one day he’ll learn how to sound sexy and alluring from the get go. Matteo keeps his eyes on the chat but takes his mind elsewhere. He starts picturing a faceless boy with olive skin and strong arms. He pictures a smile that he would fall for and hands that he’d die to have holding him down. He imagines this person on top of him, laying between his legs and telling him how good he is and exactly what he’s doing well. It’s enough to get him on the track to being hard, he also runs his hand over his shirt and down to rest just above his boxers. 

  
  


**Artsyjock69**

_ Wanna take them off for me? _

“Yeah? Wanna see me already?” Matteo tips his head to the side despite knowing David can’t see it. 

**Artsyjock69**

_ Well I mean you and I both know how pretty you are under there. _

Matteo squirms a little at that. Shit this guy might be able to hit everything he needs right now. He lets himself let out a little whine hearing it to try and encourage David to keep going. He also pushes his shirt up a little to tuck his fingertips under his waistband. He tries to make a bit of a show of teasing and slowly dragging his boxers off. He gets them down to his knees before he checks the chat again to see if there’s any more messages. 

  
  


**Artsyjock69**

_ All the way? Wanna see you spread your legs again baby. _

Matteo gasps a little. This guy went from sort of uncomfortable to straight up filthy in a split second and Matteo is all for it. “Hmm? What do you need me to do for you  _ baby _ ?” Matteo asks arching his back and spreading his legs a tiny bit.

**Artsyjock69 **

_ Do you feel like using your fingers?  _

_ You sounded so good last time, like you really enjoyed it. _

“Yeah I can use my fingers for you. I have some other things that might also make me sound pretty for you.” Matteo says, part of him wants something more than just fingers today. He gently nudges the toy he brought with him into frame to hint that he wants it. Hoping that David will pick up on that. 

**Artsyjock69**

_ What kinds of other things? _

_ Oh shit yeah, wanna be full for me? Show me how  _

_ well you can take it? _

Matteo starts to catch onto a slight delay with the messages, he just hopes it doesn’t entirely kill the vibe he’s managed to get going now. He reaches over to grab the lube and slick up his fingers. “Is it alright if I open myself up a little first? Promise it won’t take long.” Matteo asks, he isn’t really sure why usually he wouldn’t but he feels like he should. 

**Artsyjock69**

_ Of course baby, take as long as you need just as  _

_ long as I can hear your gorgeous sounds.  _

“Thank you baby.” Matteo says a little softly. He moves his hand down between this legs and teases himself a little. He pushes his first finger in slow, he knows he can generally take two first time comfortably but he wants to make more of a show out of it right now. He thrusts his finger a few times before tipping his hips up a little more to angle better at the camera and slipping in a second easily. He moves them around a little, tipping up and searching for his spot a little now.

**Artsyjock69 **

_ You look so good on your fingers, wanna see how much you can take.  _

Matteo slides another finger into himself. He would want to show off but really he already wants to move on to something else so maybe he’s able to pay more attention to the chat. “Do you mind if I use my toy now?” Matteo asks, reaching for it anyways. 

**Artsyjock69**

_ Of course baby, I’d love to see how you take it  _

Matteo pours some lube over the toy, rubbing his hand over it in the view of the camera to show it off a little bit. He sits up to have more control over what he’s doing, lining it up and slowly push in. He hasn’t done this in a while and really it feels like too much for a minute. He can feel his breathing get heavier and louder. Matteo shifts the toy a little after he’s adjusted and it feels so much more full. He has to close his eyes for a second which is frustrating because he wants to check the chat. When he gets them back open he takes a second to read over it again. 

**Artsyjock69**

_ Wow baby, look how well you’re taking that. _

_ _

_ Love how loud you are, can’t imagine what you’d  _

_ sound like with someone actually fucking you. _

_ Fuck you’re so desprate for something in you, huh? _

_ Wanna tell me how it feels, gorgeous? _

“Mmm, feels full.” Matteo starts, shifting the toy inside him again, pushing it against that spot inside him that makes him want to shake. He gasps then lets out a shuddering breath, “S’really good. Love this.” 

**Artsyjock69**

_ You look lovely for me honey, love how you sound too.  _

_ Mm wanna get between your legs and be doing this for you.  _

_ Just get you to relax and take it for me.  _

Matteo moans loud reading that, he likes where David’s imagination is going. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have the start of a part two that i wrote but i never finished and don't really have the motivation to anymore, if anyone would like to see what i've got lmk and maybe i'll post it somewhere? it's not good i'll just say that


End file.
